shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Jeffries
|first = 2006? |portrayer = Fleur Saville |gender = Female |occupation = Personal Assistant |exboyfriend = Keiran Mitchell |residence = }} Once upon a time, Libby Jeffries was the enigmatic middle sister of the Jeffries clan, who lived overseas. We knew little of her until she arrived in Ferndale with no prior warning and roped in her mother Yvonne and sisters Maia and Tania, to organise her lavish wedding to wealthy older businessman George Barrington. However that wedding went pear-shaped when George discovered that Libby was a self centred control freak. At the same time, Libby discovered that George was a closet bisexual who had cheated on her on the eve of their wedding! Luckily her close family was there to help Libby pick up the pieces and she has forged a new life of sorts in Ferndale - although it's a far cry from the glamorous London life she was used to. As PA to then hospital CEO Huia Samuels and now Chris Warner, she considers herself the "eyes and ears" of the hospital and embraced the role of protector/ confidante and some-time "guard dog" of Huia, until Huia's untimely death. Unlikely friend Alice Piper encouraged Libby to flaunt her wild side and a while back we were treated to very uncharacteristic Libby behaviour as she unleashed the wild woman within - (swopping clothes and persona with Alice!) Long overdue for love, the arrival of new English flatmate Kieran Mitchell perked Libby up no end. However, it seemed she was not the only flatmate with her eye on the prize. Unbeknownst to Libby, the dark and moody Kieran was romancing Libby and sleeping with Claire. When she found out, her world was thrown into turmoil. Then Claire was murdered at the hands of Ferndale's Serial Killer. Despite him being a police suspect for the murders, Libby has not managed to shed herself of Kieran completely, and has found herself helping him to make a success of his new business, running the I.V Bar. If Kieran thinks he still has a chance with Libby, he will have to work hard to win her back. In 2008, Libby is even more determined to make her mark on the hospital, as her boss, the debonair Chris Warner is once again distracted by family issues. Libby has a tendency to overstep the mark when it comes to the extent of her authority and this always gets her into trouble. She rubbed temporary CEO Callum up the wrong way, but found an ally in new receptionist Gerald, who shares her enthusiasm for order, rules and regulations! On the romance front, things have been hotting up. Kieran has gone all out to woo Libby in recent months, but she's making him work hard for the prize. This led to Libby "dating" Shanti's attractive brother Sunil - in order to make Kieran jealous. The game playing finally came to an end as Libby and Kieran admitted they wanted to be together. They look set to make a real go of their relationship the second time around and Libby has recently moved back into El Rancho. Jeffries, Libby